


Sweeter Place

by WNBlog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WNBlog/pseuds/WNBlog
Summary: The murmurs meant nothing as long as he is with you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Sweeter Place

Walking in the streets of New York is a stressful activity for Bucky. Not only are the streets so crowded that it is a miracle if no one bumps into you (not that Bucky is often bumped into. People always seem to steer away from the tall muscular man wearing a baseball cap) but in case someone recognizes him while he is getting a coffee at his favourite spot (A cafe owned by a kind elderly couple), they side-eye him, murmuring ‘murderer’ under their breath thinking he would not hear them. Afterwards, it would be like a domino effect. People would look at him with hatred, animosity. Parents would pull their curious innocent sparkling eyed kids away from the ‘bad man’. It stung. No matter how many years passed by, no matter how much he tried redeeming himself by doing hero work, people would always be scared of the monster who killed so many people over the last 70 or so years. Sometimes, Bucky wonders if he should even continue using his given name. The name of a hero who died during WW2. Some days he doesn’t even feel worthy of being in the museum. He feels like James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes did die on that mission. He feels like a fraud tarnishing the name of a hero. It’s with his head low that he heads towards his and your apartment.

The apartment that you share is small but cosy. It’s just enough to make him feel at home. It took a while before Bucky accepted to move in with you, even longer for him to ask you on a to date. It took a lot of stolen longing stares and assurance that the feeling was mutual before he could gather the courage to finally ask you out. He was a ball of nervousness, clenching and unclenching his left fist. But after the first date, all began to fall into place. It took some time before he could fully trust you with his nightmares and his feelings after years of abuse but he deems the effort to be worth it. You are his precious lover, his home, someone who stands by his side through his nightmares and insecurities. You are his rock in a world where he is overwhelmed with the stress of everyday life; when his mind reminds him of what a monster he is.

That is why when he enters the modest apartment which has nuances of his and your tastes mixed in together to make it a home, he suddenly feels like the weight of the world is lifted from his shoulders. As if the stares and murmurs of the people meant nothing anymore. While he still thinks himself as unworthy of happiness after all the crimes he committed, through therapy he is learning to be able to accept that being happy was alright. He is able, in the small apartment to be himself. In here with you, he is not James Buchanan Barnes, tragic hero who was pronounced dead while he was taken in as a prisoner of war and was experimented on for years against his will to be a puppet. With you, he is just Bucky. Not the heartthrob of the four-ties, but just Bucky. A man who suffered and still suffers but who is sweet and a good friend despite all he has been through. To you, he is a hero in his way. He is the rock you can rely on when the world is cruel.


End file.
